<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love scenario (that we made together) by ktyekmrf30</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523141">love scenario (that we made together)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktyekmrf30/pseuds/ktyekmrf30'>ktyekmrf30</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Writers, ghostwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktyekmrf30/pseuds/ktyekmrf30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>au, в котором на джемин - гострайтер, скрывающийся за именем своего лучшего друга, а известный актер ли джено обнаруживает в сценарии своей новой дорамы слишком много отсылок к своему прошлому, тому, где осталась его первая любовь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Park Jisung (NCT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love scenario (that we made together)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ххх</p><p>
  <strong>мы встретились и полюбили друг друга,</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>а потом превратились в воспоминания, </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>которые невозможно забыть.</strong>
</p><p>— ... «Новый сценарий сенсации мира дорам Марка «Цветение вишни». Ким Сохён подтверждает своё участие. Пак Богом сетует, что слишком стар для главного героя и берёт роль старшего брата. Кого же выберут в итоге?» — Марк переворачивается страницу утренней газеты, пока Джемин стонет, пытаясь утонуть в подушках дивана сильнее:</p><p>— Заткнись.</p><p>— Нет, нет, дай дочитать, Донхёк принес мне сегодня кипу прессы, — Марк поправляет очки и щурится, выискивая нужное предложение, затем громко окает и зачитывает наигранно поставленным голосом, — «Духовный сын Ким Ынсук, юное дарование мира сценариев — Марк: гений-экстраверт представит новую дораму в начале следующего года: «Цветение вишни» зацветет ли ваше сердце после просмотра?».</p><p>Минхён выпрямляется, складывая газету пополам, и корчит несчастное лицо:</p><p>— Напомни, почему я согласился делать это?</p><p>— Потому что ты мой лучший друг, — звучит глухой голос из-под подушек.</p><p>— Если бы мир знал о том, что за всеми этими сценариями стою не я, а кое-кто социофобный с ужасными манерами и внешним видом, думаю, никто не поверил бы, — Минхён с отвращением отодвигает пакеты с рамёном на столе газетой, кидает кучу прессы на освободившееся место, встает на ноги и направляется на кухню. Джемин ждёт пару секунд, а затем выплывает из подушек, ёрзает на месте и тянется к пакету с сухой лапшой под сопровождение тошнотворных звуков со стороны Минхёна.</p><p>Джемин хрустит, пережевывая лапшу, и чешет затылок, ощущая крошки в волосах и думая, что, наверное, пора принять душ и привести себя в человеческий вид. Отвращение на лице друга говорит о том же.</p><p>Что поделать, он дописывал сценарий, ему простительно.</p><p>Джемин наконец встает с дивана и идёт в сторону ванной комнаты, пока Минхён открывает холодильник и в ужасе причитает, вытаскивая испортившиеся продукты на стол.</p><p>Их Самая Большая Ложь, как называет эту операцию Донхёк, начинается на предпоследнем курсе университета. </p><p>Джемин был сценаристом. Хорошим, талантливым сценаристом, он докапывался до самой сути персонажей, наблюдал за людьми и переносил эмоции и ситуации на бумагу, или, скорее, на монитор. Его сценарии были полны фактов и достоверности, остроумного юмора и жизни, чего-то животрепещущего и настоящего. Джемин был талантливым писателем.</p><p>Но он совершенно не умел общаться с людьми и строить свою жизнь.</p><p>Пока его одногруппники получали предложения, участвовали в конкурсах и продавали сценарии, Джемин складывал свои наработки в ящик, внимательно слушал лекции, никогда не проявляя инициативы и чаще просто пропуская публичные занятия с зачитыванием своего материала.</p><p>Джемин боялся людей, постоянно ощущая тревожность. Шарахался в испуге от больших скоплений, заикался и бледнел, стоило кому-то незнакомому обратиться к нему, постоянно дергался и впадал в панику – детская травма, неутешительно заявляли доктора родителей после страшного пожара, когда маленький Джемин думал, что остался совсем один, потеряв семью. В те времена Минхён был единственным с кем он мог не начинать нервно дергаться, боясь очередного приступа. С ним Джемин познакомился на первом курсе.</p><p>Минхён же и стал причиной Самой Большой Лжи.</p><p>Они снимали квартиру вместе, Минхён каждый раз осуждающе смотрел, когда Джемин убирал свою очередную писанину в дальний ящик стола. Джемин говорил, что не может ходить на собеседования, предлагать свои сценарии, вообще говорить с кем-то чужим.</p><p>Так что Минхён сделал это за него.</p><p>Отправил один из сценариев Джемина на конкурс общественного канала, пока тот не видел, а затем уехал спокойно на свои курсы кулинарии в Париж. Поэтому, когда Джемину позвонили и сообщили, что его сценарием заинтересовались и хотят приобрести для дорамы, он пугается до чертиков, сбрасывая трубку, а когда телефон звонит снова, он представляется Марком, смотря на отправленные письма с почты друга.</p><p>А потом приехал Минхён, и они долго кричали друг на друга, Джемин плакал и трясся, а Марк, сжалившись над другом, собрался и пошел на встречу с представителями канала, взяв с собой в придачу Донхёка, аргументируя это тем, что не зря же тот учится на менеджменте.</p><p>Так вышла первая дорама, ставшая дебютом для сценариста под псевдонимом <em>Марк</em>, а Джемин оказался гострайтером. Рейтинг дорамы внезапно забил под пятнадцать процентов, все захотели увидеть дебютанта и вместо Джемина интервью и пресс—конференции посещал Минхён, позволяя эксплуатировать своё второе имя и себя ради душевного спокойствия лучшего друга.</p><p>Корее внезапно так пришелся по вкусу миловидный юноша с ямочками и нервным смехом, что популярность сценариста стала почти такой же большой, как и актёров его собственной дорамы. И его личное дело – ресторан родителей, где Марк работал до всей шумихи, – оказался под пристальным вниманием и начал пользоваться бешеной популярностью. Донхёк стал представляться менеджером сценариста Марка и в следующие четыре года они спокойно существовали, каждый, играя свою роль.</p><p>Как-то получилось, что следующие три сценария Джемина, уже давно готовые и пылящиеся в ящике стола, пользовались такой же популярностью, что и первая. Он заключил несколько контрактов с общественными телеканалами и транслировался в самый популярный таймслот, получил награду за лучший сценарий сразу на двух премиях, помимо победы актёров за роли в его дорамах. Его хвалили за тонкий юмор, атмосферу жизни, совершенно непохожие друг на друга жанры – от детектива до мистики и романтики. Джемин чувствовал удовлетворение. Это был наилучший выход и он был благодарен Марку за возможность творить и оставаться в тени – он совершенно не хотел внимания к себе и был рад, что друг не против (Минхён утверждал, что это помогает его семейному бизнесу тоже, так что он не видит в этом проблемы, пусть ему иногда и было стыдно за присвоение чужого труда себе).</p><p>Джемин выпустил две дорамы за один год – один новый сценарий о детективном агентстве и другой, когда-то забытый под горой бумаг в ящике стола, историческая дорама о корейских мифических существах в Сеуле настоящего времени. А потом прошел год.</p><p>Год для Джемина, без написания чего-то нового, без записи каких-то заметок для будущих сценариев. Кто-то вряд ли заметил это отсутствие – Марк мелькал на некоторых известных передачах, став медийным лицом, давал интервью с кастом дорамы, присутствовал на съемках, как того требовал Джемин. Для общественности не было заметно, что прошел уже целый год, это ощущал только Джемин.</p><p>Пока Донхёк занимался расписанием «Марка», пока Минхён ходил на пресс-конференции, Джемин, укутавшись в одеяло, в изношенном домашнем свитере, сидел дома перед огромной стопкой исписанных листов, перебирая и отбирая лишь самое важное.</p><p>У них уже был контракт с SBS на новую дораму, которая выйдет к весне следующего года. Еще не было конечного сценария, но были наброски и общая концепция, слишком личное и особенное для Джемина, что, преодолев трясущиеся руки, он вышел и, слегка заикаясь, протараторил основную концепцию и идею, расписал персонажей для собравшейся команды и руководства, делая вид, что Марк очень занят своей второй работой в Париже и не смог приехать вовремя.</p><p>Джемин видел – шоураннерам понравилось, они с Донхёком подписали контракт и дали друг другу пять, выходя из здания телестудии, дальше дело оставалось за маленьким. Джемин закрылся в квартире почти на неделю, слишком эмоциональный для того, чтобы говорить с кем-либо. Семь дней он перебирал огромную стопку записок, отбирал самое важное, переписывал сценарий первых эпизодов по несколько раз, хотел было сдаться, но наконец поставил последнюю точку на восьмом эпизоде. Однако лишь ощутил пустоту внутри.</p><p>Джемин не стал перечитывать сценарий первых эпизодов ещё раз и нажал на кнопку отправить, вбив адрес телестудии. Он закрыл ноутбук и не подходил к нему почти три недели, смотря дорамы, играясь в тупые игрушки на приставке и питаясь всякой гадостью.</p><p>За три недели канал нашёл режиссёра, собрал производственную команду, устроил кастинг. Джемин мельком смотрел сообщения, которые присылал Донхёк, лишь отправляя смайлик большого пальца, если его всё устраивало, но тот в итоге не выдержал и заявился к нему домой, пинками заставил сесть за ноутбук и просмотреть видео с прослушиваний. Джемин смотрел на молодых актрис и слабо выражал реакцию, что-то вроде <em>ох, Ким Юджон тоже пробовалась, здорово</em>, от чего заставлял правый глаз Донхёка дергаться от злости. Кое-как, но Джемин согласился почти со всем выбором режиссёра и с деланным равнодушием ожидал того, кто будет утвержден на главную роль. Если Донхёк и находил странным, что Джемин, всегда желавший знать об экранизации своих сценариев, внезапно так относится к кастингу в этот раз, при этом утверждая, что это его самая важная работа, то ничего об этом не говорил. Марк проболтался, даже спорить не надо.</p><p>Всё равно кто из популярных актёров будет играть героя Джэхёна, думал Джемин. Никто и близко не приблизится к оригиналу.</p><p>Марк возвращается из Парижа и сияет, рассказывая о новых рецептах пасты и ингредиентах, которые он привез. Возвращается как раз вовремя, остается неделя до первого чтения сценария и если Джемин и чувствует нервозность, то старается этого не показывать.</p><p>Выходя из душа, Джемин оглядывает свою теперь чистую гостиную и вздыхает, ощущая вину и невероятную благодарность к лучшему другу. Марк убирает все пакеты еды быстрого приготовления, оставляя на столе пибимпап и кимчи. Джемин, чувствуя, как урчит желудок, сразу же бредет к дивану.</p><p>Они обедают, Марк рассказывает о своей поездке, о том, как Джисону, его новой правой руке в ресторане, этому очаровательному болвану понравилось во Франции и что он собирается ехать туда на курсы в следующем году сразу на несколько месяцев. Джемин в ответ рассказывает о встрече, говорит, что подготовил материал, чтобы Марк знал, что можно сказать о персонажах, на что Минхён как-то развеселёно улыбается и говорит, что знает всё из первых уст и без подсказок. Джемин презрительно щурится и кидает в него подушку.</p><p>Они проводят еще пару часов за разговорами о работе, когда Джемин усаживается перед телевизором на пол с поп-корном, забывая о своих переживаниях, пока Марк не затрагивает эту тему сам, словно ждал подходящего момента — Джемин слишком хорошо знал друга.</p><p>— Тебе всё равно придётся ходить со мной на площадку и поговорить с актёрами, — начинает он издалека, но Джемин слишком увлекается, переключая каналы телевизора.</p><p>— Я знаю. Как обычно.</p><p>— Больше, — Марк усаживается рядом и косит взгляд на Джемина, делая вид, что это не большое дело, — Это ведь твоя история. Ты не можешь её испортить.</p><p>— Её могут испортить только актёры, — фыркает Джемин, однако всё равно чувствует мурашки. Для сценариста каждый сценарий – это его ребёнок. Для Джемина «Цветение вишни» было нечто большим, чем просто ребёнок. Для него это было историей жизни, которую он прожил. Его историей.</p><p>— Отлично, тогда, я думаю, что всё будет хорошо, — наигранно радостно говорит Марк, однако неловко замолкает, очевидно не зная, как перевести тему. Джемин мог бы придумать тысячи способов.</p><p>— Конечно, всё будет хорошо, — говорит он, развивая тему, позволяя Марку взять инициативу. Марк выдыхает, опуская голову, словно он ужасно устал.</p><p>— Донхёк, кстати, прислал мне сообщение. Команда выбрала актёра на главную роль и, поскольку Донхёку надоело с тобой возиться, он дал согласие вместо тебя. Так что, первое чтение будет официальным, а не предварительным, — Марк пытается звучать спокойным и радостным, словно они обсуждают погоду и Джемин усмехается, не отрываясь от экрана, и думает наконец-то.</p><p>— И кого же выбрали на главную роль? – задает он тот самый роковой вопрос, предвещая, что ничего хорошего далее не последует. Марк улыбается слишком жизнерадостно:</p><p>— Рейтинги уже обещают быть высокими, потому что на главную роль утвержден Ли Джено!</p><p>Джемин давится поп-корном.</p><p>Всё равно кто из популярных актёров будет играть героя Джэхёна, никто и близко не приблизится к оригиналу, думал Джемин.</p><p>Ли Джено и был тем самым оригиналом.</p><p>xxx</p><p>
  <strong>я продолжаю жить дальше,</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>но иногда воспоминания накрывают меня волной.</strong>
</p><p>У Джемина руки трясутся.</p><p>Он почти душит Марка, когда тот говорит, что Ли Джено собирается сыграть главную роль в дораме о нём. Его роль. Себя.</p><p>Ох, Господи, Джемина убьют.</p><p>Унижен. Опозорен. Уничтожен.</p><p>Джемин набрасывается на Донхёка в приступе гнева, Марк кряхтит, оттаскивая его подальше от их менеджера, а Донхёк испуганно выставляет руки вперёд, сжимая свой портфель, словно спасательный круг и щит одновременно.</p><p>Если вдруг Ли Джено догадается о чём-то, то он труп.</p><p>Нет, конечно, может быть он реагирует слишком остро. Вероятно, он не поймет. Вероятно, он ничего не вспомнит. Джемин успокаивает себя тем, что это, может быть, было неважно для Ли Джено. Прошло почти десять лет. Он и не вспомнит нескладного худощавого подростка, который был влюблён в него в средней и старшей школе и постоянно крутился рядом, не зная, как взаимодействовать с внешним миром. </p><p>Джемин, если хотел пострадать, всегда думал о том, что только он видел романтический подтекст в их взаимоотношениях. Что для Джено все эти вещи были лишь дружескими жестами. Вряд ли он вспомнит всё, что делал для <em>просто друга</em> десять лет назад.</p><p>К тому же, на первом чтении он встретится с Марком, совсем непохожим на Джемина внешне, с иностранным именем и совсем другими интересами. Ли Джено не должен вспомнить.</p><p>Стопроцентно не вспомнит.</p><p>Джемина всё равно слегка потряхивает, когда он отправляет Марка на первое чтение, говорит тут же позвонить, едва они закончат, и ехать сразу к нему. Минхён закатывает глаза, называя его идиотом, но согласно кивает и уезжает вместе с Донхёком в студию.</p><p>Джемин меряет шагами гостиную, мысли хаотично метаются в разные стороны, и он делает большее, на что сейчас способен – садится за ноутбук, берёт свои записи и бегает глазами по сценарию. Воспоминания проносятся перед глазами слишком остро и свежо для десятилетней давности.</p><p>Ли Джено перевелся в их второй класс средней школы ранней весной из другого района Сеула. Как потом стало известно, чтобы было близко ездить на студию, где он был подростком-моделью. У Джемина дыхание перехватило, когда он увидел красивое лицо мальчика, зашедшего в их класс, и совсем пропал, когда тот улыбнулся, представляясь всем и показывая свои глаза-месяцы. Мельком в голове пролетела мысль о том, что Джемин действительно хотел бы подружиться с кем-то, кто улыбается так красиво. И, вероятно, в тот самый момент, сжимая ручку и уставившись на свои каракули в тетради, Джемин был благодарен, что его такого странного и замкнутого, избегали, потому что единственное свободное место было рядом с ним.</p><p>Ли Джено мило улыбнулся, здороваясь, и Джемин неловко привстал, ударяясь и ойкая, на что новенький заулыбался ещё шире. Он протянул руку и Джемин широко раскрыл глаза, растерявшись. Аккуратно сжал чужую теплую ладонь и тут же отпустил, чувствуя смущение, а затем отвернулся, уставившись на преподавателя и переключаясь на тему урока.</p><p>Новенький попросил у Джемина показать ему их следующий класс и Джемин впервые старался и хотел преодолеть смущение и нарастающую панику.</p><p>Вскоре Ли Джено стал популярен среди одноклассников, у него появились друзья, увлечения, Джемин почти попрощался с надеждой на дружбу, но Джено, казалось, было всё равно, что там Джемин себе напридумывал в своих худших сценариях. Он всё так же сидел с ним на каждом занятии, ходил рядом на переменах и даже обедал вместе с Джемином. В какой-то момент Джемин осознал, что Джено является его лучшим другом, единственным, кто принял его странности за все годы в школе. Слишком особенным.</p><p>Ли Джено ушёл из их школы в начале апреля, почти в то же время, что и пришёл. Джемин слышал от друзей Джено, что его родители подписали контракт с какой-то компанией и теперь у него нет времени посещать школу, так что он перешёл на домашнее обучение и уехал куда-то. Куда неизвестно.</p><p>С Джемином Джено больше не связывался.</p><p>Джемин чувствовал, будто потерял последнюю надежду, последнее дыхание и всё вокруг вновь стало убогим – он снова один, снова впадает в панику, и никто рядом не поможет ему, никто не будет держать за руку и гладить по спине. Джемин не хочет признаваться, что его фобия набрала обороты и ухудшилась с уходом мальчика-месяца.</p><p>Впервые он слышит знакомое имя через шесть лет. Его дебютная дорама только завершилась и начался сезон премий, тогда-то он и услышал имя <em>Ли Джено</em>, как обладателя награды актера-новичка. Джено хотел быть актёром и стал им.</p><p>Джемин сидел дома в обнимку с котом Донхёка, пока тот был с Марком на премии, и читал о Ли Джено, удивляясь, как не услышал о нём раньше. Четыре второстепенные роли за два года, реклама и наконец прорыв в главной роли нового детектива с Чжи Соном, как старшим коллегой. Джемин жадно вчитывается в новостные статьи и замирает, рассматривая фотографии. Черные волосы окрасились в русый, Ли Джено стал выше, шире в плечах, мужественнее и красивее, но улыбался всё так же, глазами-месяцами, в которых Джемин видел подростка, который когда-то его оставил.</p><p>Джемин абсолютно не следил за его успехами. Десять лет прошло. Он мог измениться. Они всего лишь старые знакомые, зачем ему.</p><p>Он просто случайно натыкается на ту самую дораму с первой главной ролью Джено и смотрит её взахлеб, но исключительно из-за Чжи Сона и почерпнуть вдохновения в строении сюжета, а затем ищет разные видео в интернете и получает кучу осуждающих взглядов от Марка. Тот знал, кем является Джено.</p><p>И Джемин понимает, что Ли Джено ни капли не изменился. Такой же светлый, с ужасным неловким юмором, мягким вкрадчивым голосом и осторожностью в словах.</p><p>Годы прошли, решает он, когда достает свои записи подросткового возраста, перечитывает их, правит и заносит в сценарий. Джемин всегда хотел написать историю любви и в какой-то момент подумал, она ведь не обязательно должна быть счастливой. Поэтому он просто может взять свою. </p><p>Вряд ли Джено посмотрит эту дораму, а даже если и посмотрит, то не поймёт – актерская игра, постановка, профессиональные жесты будут отвлекать его от совсем маленьких, незаметных, но важных деталей и дорама будет слишком поверхностной, в ней не будет личных пометок сценариста, которые тот делает для актёров, чтобы лучше понять героя. Смотря на картинку, Джено не поймет. Смотря на сценарий – может, но вряд ли вспомнит.</p><p>Так что да, Ли Джено был первой и последней влюбленностью На Джемина, и если вдруг он что-то вспомнит из того, что уже утверждено в сценарии, то Джемин сгорит от стыда.</p><p>Он ведь ещё и на площадку должен будет явиться, потому что Минхён не справится со всем один, а Джемин обещал, что не кинет его, как во все прошлые разы, потому что эта работа – особенная.</p><p>Да как же он теперь вообще появится на площадке.</p><p>Джемин редактирует один и тот же абзац почти полчаса, грызя ноготь большого пальца от волнения, когда во входную дверь наконец стучатся. Джемин приветственно сжимает руку Донхёка, который тут же прощается и уходит, и пропускает Марка в квартиру. Он выдыхает, стараясь набраться терпения и, закрыв дверь, идёт за другом.</p><p>— Как всё прошло?</p><p>Минхён падает на диван и смотрит на друга со счастливой улыбкой на лице, показывая большой палец:</p><p>— Всё хорошо, тебе не стоит бояться. Все читали сценарий, смеялись с шуток и сочувствовали главной героине. Сохён хорошо сыграет тревожное расстройство, — Марк закатывает глаза, облокачиваясь на подушки, а затем торжественно смотрит снизу вверх, — Твой Джено подходил ко мне познакомиться лично, благодарил за то, что я выбрал его и сказал, что он успел прочитать не весь сценарий, но большую его часть и он произвёл на него большое впечатление.</p><p>Джемин нервно сглатывает, даже не собираясь реагировать на <em>твой</em> Джено.</p><p>— Он что-то спросил?</p><p>— Да, сказал, что смотрел все твои предыдущие дорамы и был в восторге от сценария и спросил откуда я взял вдохновение, ведь «Цветение вишни» так сильно отличается от предыдущих работ.</p><p>— А ты? — Джемин напряженно смотрит на друга, и Марк пожимает плечами, слишком широко улыбаясь:</p><p>— Сказал, что у меня богатый опыт.</p><p>Джемин стонет.</p><p>— Не мог бы ты...</p><p>— Шучу. Сказал, что много наблюдаю и общаюсь с людьми, люблю узнавать чужие истории, придумывать что-то своё и как-то так рождается идея, которая потом развивается. Не похоже на тебя, да? — Джемин приходится согласиться.</p><p>Чувствуя, словно внутри всё опустилось, он падает на край дивана, роняя голову на подлокотник, и несчастным взглядом упирается в потолок.</p><p>— Я труп.</p><p>— Да ладно тебе, не всё так плохо, — Марк хлопает его по коленке, садясь рядом, — Ты сам говорил, десять лет прошло. Он ничего и не вспомнит.</p><p>Джемин слышал по голосу – Марк просто успокаивал. Он живо представил, что бы тот сказал, если бы Джемин не был в таком отчаянии. <em>Если всё так, как ты описал, то это свинство с его стороны не помнить об этом.</em> Что-то такое, определённо.</p><p>— Съёмки начнутся в начале месяца, так что не переживай и допиши сценарий до этого времени, хорошо? – Джемин, скосив глаза, наблюдает, как Марк миленько улыбается, показывая свои очаровательные ямочки, и тяжело вздыхает, поднимаясь.</p><p>— Пойду отберу сцены. Сам за собой закроешь.</p><p>xxx</p><p>
  <strong>я продолжаю жить дальше, но иногда </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>воспоминания накрывают волной;</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> мне достаточно и этого, пока в них есть ты.</strong>
</p><p>— Это потрясающе, — Кун переворачивает страницы нового сценария и Джено хмыкает, за что тут же получает нагоняй от стилиста из стаффа.</p><p>— Не читал, но верю, — говорит Джено неразборчиво, стараясь не мешать наносить макияж, — Марк очень талантливый, я в восторге, что мне удалось получить эту роль. Представляешь, Джингу тоже пробовался. Меня выбрали вместо него, понимаешь? Он всё смеялся, что я должен уступить место сонбэ.</p><p>Джено играл много ролей. Начинал с эпизодических, главные герои в детстве, чей-то младший брат или одноклассник, затем главную роль с именитыми сонбэ в одной дораме и получил широкую известность, благодаря хорошим навыками и милой внешности. Он играл в драмах, в детективах и мистике, небольшую романтическую линию в веб-дораме в самом начале карьеры и вот наконец, его первая романтическая дорама. Кун, его менеджер, показывает заголовки статей и комментарии. Люди писали, что ему можно доверять, что он отлично справится, все с нетерпением ждали его новой роли после успешно завершенной драмы летом. </p><p>Джено лишь чудом, по слухам, ходившим среди сонбэ и через друзей, узнает о новой дораме SBS. Когда Кун шепчет ему, так, чтобы никто не услышал, что сценаристом будет Марк, Джено чуть не подпрыгивает в кресле.</p><p>Джено был фанатом всех дорам, которые писал Марк. Как и абсолютное большинство, разумеется. Марк был настоящим достоянием Кореи, его дорамы стали известны не только внутри страны, но и на международном уровне, получая самые достойные рейтинги на протяжении всего показа. Он стал феноменом корейской киноиндустрии в столь юном возрасте. Джено не мог поверить, что они были ровесниками, потому что темы, которые сценарист поднимал в своих работах, его действия, посыл его работ, всё говорило о богатом внутреннем мире, огромной философии жизни и опыте.</p><p>Так Джено объяснял своё фанатичное состояние Куну, но тот лишь закатывал глаза, не понимая. Так что, Джено был огромным фанатом, который смотрел каждую дораму известного сценариста, не решаясь даже отправиться на кастинг его работ, считая, что ещё не готов.</p><p>Но когда Кун говорит, что его <em>знакомые друзей знакомых</em> со студии рассказали о том, что это будет романтическая дорама и что студия до сих пор не выбрала актёра на роль главного героя, Джено почти подрывается с места и просит менеджера связаться с командой и вписать его в следующий кастинг.</p><p>Джено проходит. </p><p>Сценарий дают в последний момент, объясняя, что окончательный вариант ещё на стадии разработки, поэтому они будут смотреть только на эмоции, а не точность слов, дают двадцать минут ознакомиться с небольшой сценой и краткими пометками о персонаже. Джено понимает концепцию, здоровается с производственной командой в комнате и садится на стул. Каждый раз всегда был волнительным.</p><p>Перед тем, как начать, он мельком смотрит на первые строчки, понимая, что совсем не помнит диалога, но выбрасывает это из головы, полностью настраиваясь на краткие пометки о персонаже.</p><p>
  <em>Добрый и заботливый. Умеет контролировать эмоции, но его черты всегда смягчаются рядом с героиней. Улыбается месяцами даже самым простым вещам.</em>
</p><p>— Дыши, — выдыхает Джено, смотря куда-то мимо людей, на стену, останавливается, бегает глазами из стороны в сторону, представляя перед собой неопределенные черты лица, складывающиеся в смутно знакомое лицо, чуть тянет руку и замирает посреди действия, — Сожми кулаки и разожми. Тэён-щи, посмотри вперёд, не смотри на них. По ту сторону дороги, на первом этаже видно рисунок бабочки на окне, ты видишь? Тэён—щи, сделай вдох. Здесь только мы.</p><p>Джено знал, что в сценарии по-другому, знал, что фразы не те, но полностью сосредоточился на чувствах и эмоциях, говорил что-то, лишь слегка жестикулировал, а затем закончил сцену и на пару секунд остановился, приходя в себя. Поднимая взгляд, он увидел довольные лица, поклонился всем, будучи еще немного в прострации, пожал руку режиссёру и производственной команде.</p><p>— Мне нравится, — говорит режиссёр одобрительно, заставляя Джено благодарно улыбнуться, а затем щурится и тычет в него пальцем, — Ты знаешь, как справляться с паническими атаками?</p><p>Джено медлит и кивает. Очень давно у него был подобный опыт.</p><p>— Это было очень близко к сценарию, мы смотрели на что можно это поменять со сценаристом, но оставили изначальный вариант. Я впечатлён, — мужчина улыбается и поправляет свои очки, — Не многие могут придумать что-то своё и останавливаются, чтобы посмотреть сценарий. Я сразу подумал, что ты сталкивался с этим. Я доволен.</p><p>Джено намекают, что его кандидатура подходит, а затем задерживают на пару минут, чтобы сфотографироваться с девушками из стаффа, которые восторженно просят автограф и смущенно благодарят. Джено прощается и выходит из здания, чувствуя невероятное волнение и внутренний подъём. Его руки слегка подрагивают, когда он садится в фургон и рассказывает Куну о том, как всё прошло.</p><p>Он посреди съемки для Bazzar, когда Кун влетает в студию и, подпрыгивая за фотографом, машет телефоном, тычет в него пальцем, а затем не выдерживает и, перекрикивая музыку, кричит:</p><p>— Ты утвержден на «Цветение вишни»!</p><p>И Джено полностью счастлив.</p><p>Он с волнением ждёт первого чтения, долго смотрит на себя в зеркало, а затем едет на студию.</p><p>С Богомом он уже работал один раз и появлялся на шоу вместе, а Сохён была пусть и сонбэ, но младше его, так что с громким <em>оппа</em> она дала ему пять, едва увидела. Они здоровались со всем кастом и съемочной командой, рассаживались по своим местам. Джено сел рядом с актёрами родителей его героя и нервно оглядывался. Каждому выдали сценарий, кто-то громко заулюлюкал и зашептался, Сохён, сидя напротив, радостно захлопала в ладоши и хотела было что-то сказать, когда послышалось громкое ойканье и в помещение, потирая локоть вошел парень.</p><p>Высокий, темноволосый, спортивно сложенный. Сценарист Марк смущённо улыбнулся всем, показывая ямочки, и поздоровался, поклонившись. Джено привстал, желая познакомиться лично, но сценарист, обняв режиссёра, потерянно прошелся по противоположной стороне, пожал руку Сохён, Богому, затем покрутился, не зная куда сесть и теряясь совсем, пока его, смеясь, не направили к режиссёру. Джено пересекся со сценаристом взглядами, чувствуя мурашки благоговения, и тут же поклонился в приветственном жесте, получив такой же поклон в ответ.</p><p>Режиссёр хлопнул в ладоши, призывая начать, каждый начал представляться и самые громкие овации ушли, конечно, сценаристу Марку, который лишь неловко улыбнулся, кивнув в знак благодарности. Режиссёр говорил о концепции и производственных моментах, потом они открыли сценарий и начали читать первые сцены по ролям.</p><p>Все смеялись над шутками, делали какие-то ремарки, задавали риторические вопросы в воздух, вызывая у всех смех. Притихали, когда читались сцены на выбор режиссера – более личные и грустные.</p><p>Джено был в восторге от окончательного варианта. Он читал почти-утвержденный-сценарий, который, в прочем, не отличался от окончательного, видимо Марк и правда много над ним работал, решив оставить всё как есть.</p><p>Встреча прошла успешно и когда режиссёр со всеми попрощался, Джено начал терпеливо ожидать, когда сможет подойти к сценаристу, позволил сонбэ подойти к нему первыми и наконец улучил удачный момент, подкрадываясь сбоку.</p><p>— Сценарист Марк? – сценарист поворачивается и снова начинает кланяться, здороваясь. Джено жмёт чужую руку и улыбается, сжимая руки в замок, — Очень рад знакомству с вами. Я большой фанат ваших дорам. Каждая была шикарной.</p><p>Марк смеётся, поправляет волосы и говорит чуть хриплым голосом:</p><p>— Спасибо. В свою очередь, я видел ваши дорамы тоже. Вы хороший актёр.</p><p>— Спасибо, — Джено вновь кланяется в благодарности, когда Марк продолжает:</p><p>— Мы ведь можем общаться менее официально? Я читал, что мы ровесники.</p><p>— О да, конечно, я за, — Джено облизывает губы, а затем решается, правильно подбирая слова, — Могу я спросить, как фанат твоего творчества?</p><p>Марк смотрит на него несколько долгих секунд, а затем хмыкает:</p><p>— Смотря о чём.</p><p>— «Цветение вишни» так отличается от предыдущих работ. И ни одна не похожа на предыдущую. Каждая тема была так подробно прописана и становилась буквально вирусной в Корее после выхода дорам. Как у тебя получается это?</p><p>Марк моргает, словно не знает, что сказать слегка тянет, пожимая плечами и неловко улыбается:</p><p>— Я много общаюсь с людьми, слушаю их, чтобы, знаешь... придумать идею? Наблюдаю. Люблю узнавать чужие истории и черпать из них какие-то отголоски идей, которые потом рождаются в определенных ситуациях. Каждая эмоция должна подходить определенной сцене, каждое решение поведению человека, верно?</p><p>Джено согласно кивает, хотя ответ кажется очень расплывчатым. Он решает, что Марку просто неловко отвечать на вопросы незнакомого ему человека.</p><p>— В любом случае, жду, чтобы получить полный сценарий. Эта история очень тронула меня, помимо того, что я хотел поработать с вами.</p><p>Марк приоткрывает рот и замирает, словно забывает, что хотел сказать. Как-то задумчиво поджимает губы и улыбается:</p><p>— Я рад, что тебя это затронуло. Ну, надеюсь, мы сработаемся!</p><p>Джено прощается со сценаристом и подпрыгивает в восторге, пока ждёт пропавшего Куна. Он пересказывает менеджеру их разговор и тот одобрительно хмыкает, говоря, что мечты Джено сбылись. Что ж, это и правда была его мечта.</p><p>Они начинают через пару недель, Джено смотрит на классные комнаты школы, думая о том, как давно он привык быть здесь с кучей посторонних людей, большими камерами и играть роль. Самому ему не удалось нормально закончить школу.</p><p>Отбросив ненужные мысли, он полностью погружается в персонажа, они снимают в школе почти до самого вечера и закругляются, когда свет меняется. В локациях школы они работают ещё четыре дня, Джено почти выучил расположение всех кабинетов.</p><p>Сценарист Марк появляется на площадке всего дважды, что слегка удивляет Джено. Нуны из стаффа, работавшие с Марком раньше, говорят, что это его особенный стиль. Сценарист либо не появляется на площадке часто, либо днями живёт на съемках и не один, а со своим помощником, всё зависит от ситуации и сцен. Кто-то говорит, что сценарист предпочитает просматривать уже отснятый материал, потому что теперь его работа почти закончена и всё лежит на режиссёре, кто-то просто пожимает плечами, говоря, что это особенный «метод сценариста Марка».</p><p>В любом случае в третий раз сценарист появляется на съемках в субботу, Сохён рядом жуёт рамен в перерыве, когда Марк мельком проскальзывает среди стаффа и исчезает, а в конце рабочего дня каждому выдают сценарий на новые серии. Джено складывает пачку бумаги в свой портфель и разваливается в мини-фургоне, позволяя Куну довести его до дома.</p><p>Его квартира большая и пустая, он с детства жил в таких. Единственный ребёнок занятых родителей, отец на работе, а мама занималась сыном, воплощая его (и свои) мечты быть актёром. Джено падает на диван и лежит около получаса, пока не решает, что нужно привести себя в порядок.</p><p>Готовясь ко сну, он делает себе чай, отвечает на сообщения Куна о расписании, а затем устраивается на диване со сценарием.</p><p>Джено смеётся в тишине комнаты над подтруниванием старшего брата Тэён над героиней, притихает и внимательно вчитывается в сцену посещения психолога и злится на несуществующего врача за его слова, потому что знает, что сценарист Марк всегда пишет только правду. И от того, как врачи не воспринимают проблемы подростков с общением, с выживанием в социуме на душе становилось грустно.</p><p>Джено вчитывается в пометки Марка о персонаже, что оставляет у него невероятно пустое ощущение внутри, а сердце сжимается от каждого мелкого пояснения сценариста.</p><p>
  <em>Тэён выросла очень замкнутой после трагедии в детстве. Неуверенная, как взаимодействовать с внешним миром, выбрана предметом насмешек среди сверстников, она замкнулась в себе ещё больше. Каждый день её мучила пустота – она мечтала найти друга, хотела найти того, с кем может быть рядом, но каждый раз, стоило к ней подойти незнакомцу, Тэён испытывала дискомфорт, пугалась, начинала испытывать панические атаки. Джэхён не отвернулся от неё и не ушел, даже когда обрел более интересных, по её мнению, знакомых. Он подходит и спрашивает не поможет ли она ему с заданием. Тэён смотрит на Джэхёна, как на свою надежду. Это момент осознания, что ей важно его присутствие.</em>
</p><p>Джено выдыхает, переворачивая страницы и продолжая читать. Это было ужасно грустно и отстранёно. Сценарист Марк ничего не писал о видении Джэхёна. В какой-то момент он захотел сейчас же найти Марка и узнать какой будет концовка.</p><p>Он допивает чай, останавливаясь на сцене, где Джэхён садится в автобус, на место рядом с Тэён и где должен ложится закадровый голос.</p><p>
  <em>Понимал ли Чон Джэхён в этот момент, что посеял в моей душе семена надежды?</em>
</p><p>— Не понимал, но был готов понять, — тихо шепчет Джено про себя и читает дальше.</p><p>
  <em>Это не было влюблённостью с первого взгляда. Это тёплое чувство внутри, сердце, наполненное благодарностью и верой, любовь пришла в него чуть позже.</em>
</p><p>— Ох, — Джено переворачивает страницу, лишь мельком думая о том, что рейтинги дораме обеспечены и продолжает читать дальше.</p><p>На улице было уже темно, Джено решил закончить на сегодня, дочитывал сцену, одной рукой тянувшись к почти пустому стакану чая, когда внезапно взгляд плывет по строчке и всё его существо замирает, словно что-то внутри останавливает.</p><p>Он читает реплику второй раз, третий и где-то далеко в уголке сознания мутный голос эхом повторяет её, словно в жизни Джено уже было нечто подобное. Словно Джено говорил это когда-то сам.</p><p>
  <em>— Не все умеют находить общий язык с людьми, знаешь? – говорит Тэён. Они сидят на скамейке, и девушка всем видом показывает, что хочет уйти от разговора, поэтому отчаянно лжёт о настоящей причине всех своих страхов. — Я и сама не знаю, почему у меня начались панические атаки перед людьми. Никто не принимает меня, и я просто... начала их избегать.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Но ты можешь это закончить.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Не всё происходит так, как мы хотим. Я не могу просто сделать это.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Джэхён наклоняется ближе к Тэён и смотрит в её глаза. Крупный план. Тэён неловко, но взгляд не отводит.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Один человек как-то сказал мне, что даже если ты стараешься соответствовать шаблону общества, подавляя себя настоящего, то у тебя не получится быть в гармонии с самим собой и даже твое тело будет болеть. Отторгая ненастоящего тебя. Они все одинаковые, Тэён-щи, шаблонные. Ты отличаешься, и они не понимают. Но это не плохо.</em>
</p><p>Джено пальцем ведёт по строкам, не понимая, что всё это значит. Воспоминания проплывают в голове, сменяя друг друга и он не может соотнести их с тем, что видит на бумаге. Это какая-то шутка? В его доме скрытая камера и это всё розыгрыш?</p><p>Сценарий выпадает из рук на колени и Джено тупо смотрит на бумагу.</p><p>
  <em>— Они все одинаковые, шаблонные, Нана, — Джено останавливает качели, чуть наклоняется, пытаясь рассмотреть лицо отворачивающегося мальчика, и тихо выдыхает, когда тот опускает голову еще ниже, пряча глаза за челкой. Джено слезает со своих качелей, делает несколько шагов в сторону одноклассника и приседает на корточки перед ним, ухватившись за чужую коленку, чтобы не упасть. Он знает, что Джемин не сказал ему правду и всем существом хотел показать, что ему неважно, что он подождёт, пока Джемин не откроется ему сам, — Ты отличаешься, и они не понимают. Но это не плохо.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Джемин поднимает взгляд на Джено, слишком затравленный, заставляющий сердце пропустить удар. Джено сжимает чужое колено сильнее, чтобы показать свою поддержку, мечтая сгрести мальчика перед собой в крепкое объятие.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Не отравляй свою жизнь из-за кого-то, кто тебя не достоин.</em>
</p><p>Он говорил эти слова, когда-то давно, лет двенадцать назад.</p><p>Это его слова.</p><p>ххх</p><p>
  <strong>когда-то вчера было нашим сегодня</strong>
</p><p>— ...Я не могу, — почти истерически срывается Минхён и жалостливо смотрит на Джемина, почти таким же взглядом, каким Джемин пару минут назад смотрел на него, — Я люблю тебя, ты мой <em>лучший</em> друг, но мы обслуживаем чиновников в пятницу, нам будут нужны все руки, мы даже вызвали работников из отпуска. Джемин, я не могу пойти на площадку, Джисон повесится, если я оставлю его одного и сожжёт мне весь ресторан к чертям.</p><p>Джемин нервно перебирает пальцами пуговицы на жакете и кусает губы. Марк разводит руками ещё раз и спешит вернуться в ресторан, оставляя друга одного. </p><p>Режиссёр звонит и просит сценариста приехать на съёмки, обсудить несколько вопросов, посмотреть материал. Очень настойчиво намекает, что в ближайшее время по расписанию будут эмоциональные сцены, на которых присутствие обязательно. Всеми силами Донхёк в ответ намекает, что у сценариста Марка сейчас очень сложный творческий период на что режиссёр почти плачет в трубку и Донхёк обещает, что приедет его правая рука, игнорируя отвисшую челюсть Джемина.</p><p>— Ты хочешь, чтобы я поехал на площадку? Смотреть как Ли Джено и Ким Сохён играют моих персонажей, встретиться с ними лично, говорить с ними, говорить с <em>людьми</em>? — Джемин, причитая, идёт за Донхёком, который наворачивает круги по квартире сценариста, пытаясь избежать расспросов, и нервно открещивается <em>все вопросы к Марку!</em> и <em>ненавижу вас двоих, нужно было бросать университет еще в первый год.</em></p><p>Так, Джемин, чувствуя, как его руки начинают трястись, выпивает прописанные таблетки, одевается и отправляется на съемочную площадку «Цветения вишни», думая, что ничего хорошо из этого абсолютно не выйдет.</p><p>Как оказалось, избегать Джено было вполне возможным и первый день проходит в целом неплохо, пусть режиссёр и смотрел на него слишком странно каждый раз, когда Джемину необходимо было отойти в уборную, едва он слышал о приближении актеров к мониторам. Джемин чувствует себя более спокойно на второй день, когда также скрывается при любой удобной возможности, чтобы не столкнуться с актёрами, поэтому на третий день Джемин не ждёт подвоха.</p><p>Он сцепляет руки в замок, нахождение среди стольких незнакомцев заставляет его слегка нервничать. Он пытается незаметно глубоко дышать, оглядывается, рассматривая камеры, выставленное освещение, новые декорации дома главной героини.</p><p>Как-то Джено приходил к нему домой.</p><p>Это всё было его виной, он уговорил Джемина помочь ему, чтобы отвлечь, когда тот снова начал нервно дёргаться. Они сидели в общественной библиотеке и Джемин испуганно оглядывался на людей вокруг. Он <em>понимал</em>, что никому не нужен, но нахождение среди стольких незнакомцев выбивало его из колеи. Джемин думал, что Джено отвлёк его мольбой о помощи, но Джемин ошибался. Джено и правда нагрузил его и себя учебниками, и они шли к Джемину домой, потому что он жил ближе, чтобы позаниматься.</p><p>Мама Джемина заставила их пообедать, угостила Джено вафлями, пока его младшая сестра бегала вокруг, внимательно рассматривая незнакомого гостя, а затем спросила нравится ли ему её брат, заставляя обоих отчаянно краснеть. А потом пришел старший брат Джемина и ехидно улыбался, говоря, что много слышал о Джено, оставляя Джемина смущённым с горящими ушами, потому что это было <em>неправдой</em>.</p><p>Это было важным. Джемин включил эту сцену в сценарий из-за мамы. Было темно и Джемин вышел на веранду проводить Джено, попрощался с ним, а когда зашел в дом, то мама обняла его, сказав, что она рада тому, что Джемин нашел себе такого хорошего друга. Сказала, что Джено был первым, кого Джемин привел домой и что она волновалась.</p><p>В тот день Джемин понял, что открыл для Джено еще одну дверь в своём сердце. Позволил постороннему человеку войти в свой дом, увидеть теплые отношения с сестрой и хёном, увидеть какой прекрасной и заботливой была его мама, каким взволнованным за жизнь сына был его отец. Джемин считал это одной из самых важных ступеней того, что он открылся перед кем-то.</p><p>Джемин наблюдает, как техники выстраивают свет над ненастоящей гостиной, видел актрису, которая играла маму Джины, видел рядом с ней Сохён, они мило болтали и смеялись. Сейчас, когда его брат и сестра жили в другой стране, его родители остались вдвоём, купили небольшой дом на острове Чиндо и уехали туда. Джемин, как их единственный ребёнок, оставшийся в Корее, навещал родителей достаточно часто, но в последнее время с новым проектом поездки стали реже, и он ужасно скучал по матери, по объятиям отца.</p><p>Джемин садится на небольшой стульчик и наблюдает за локацией через экран. В какой-то момент что-то меняется – кто-то оборачивается, Сохён кивает и улыбается, слышится стук двери и новые голоса – Джемин замирает, когда краем глаза видит, как Ли Джено в школьной форме кланяется всем, приветствуя, а затем присаживается на диван посреди площадки и поправляет воротник рубашки, стараясь не трогать причёску руками – ему сделали обычный горшок, вместо уложенных волос, что значительно молодило актёра. Джемина прошибает током. Джено и Сохён, <em>Джэхён и Тэён</em>, это они, Джено и Джемин двенадцать лет назад, в самом начале их знакомства.</p><p>Он внезапно чувствует жар.</p><p>Он отбирает у девушки из стаффа маленький вентилятор, подставляя под него лицо, и пытается спрятаться за маленьким экраном, отчего режиссёр странно на него смотрит, но ничего не говорит.</p><p>Они снимают несколько сцен и на удивление у Джемина нет претензий, Сохён и Джено играют хорошо – или это Джемин слишком нервничает и не может судить объективно? Но режиссёр выглядит довольным тоже и через пару часов они заканчивают. Джемин находит предлог сбежать куда-нибудь каждый раз, когда режиссёр зовет актёров отсмотреть свои дубли. Марк говорил, что пару раз Джено задавал странные вопросы, но не мог объяснить их суть. Джемин с ужасом и стыдом думал о том, что не должен встретить актёра.</p><p>Едва они заканчивают, Джемин подпрыгивает на своём месте и надевает куртку, чтобы поскорее исчезнуть где-нибудь между павильонами, когда слышит, как Джено пробирается через кабели и подходит к девушке из стаффа, спрашивая не должен ли сценарист Марк быть на площадке.</p><p>— Сценариста нет сегодня. Вместо него его помощник, он был где-то рядом с режиссёром, но тот уже ушёл.</p><p>Джемин так и замирает с расстёгнутой курткой и, не поворачиваясь, старается пройти мимо съёмочной группы на выход. Он уже у спасательной двери, когда слышит голос Джено, спрашивающий тот же вопрос и морщится, когда грубый мужской голос воскликивает <em>вон же о</em>н в ответ. Джемин закрывает дверь и быстрой ходьбой несётся вдоль по коридору, заворачивает за угол и спешит по лестнице в фойе. </p><p>Он испуганно бежит мимо сотрудников стаффа к комнате производственной группы, там, где оставил свои вещи, свой телефон, ключи от машины. Какой он <em>идиот</em>.</p><p>— Помощник сценариста!</p><p>Джемин уже поворачивает ручку двери и собирается сделать шаг, когда чуть не падает от неожиданности. Голос актёра разносится на весь коридор и Джемин бы и рад сделать вид, что не услышал, но тот снова зовёт его снова и у Джемина нет выбора. Он обречён.</p><p>— Помощник сценариста Марка!</p><p>Он труп.</p><p>Будущий труп.</p><p>Он умрёт со стыда.</p><p>Джемин жмурится, медленно отпуская ручку двери, слыша, как догоняющий его актёр, слегка запыхавшись, остановился за его спиной. Джемин широко раскрывает глаза, впервые надеясь, что Ли Джено всегда было плевать на него и он даже не вспомнит его имени, ведь десять лет прошло, ну давай же, не помни его. Он медленно поворачивается, мужественно расправляя плечи.</p><p>
  <em>Не помни моё имя, прошу тебя.</em>
</p><p>Ли Джено раскрывает рот от шока, едва им шевелит, пытаясь что-то сказать, а затем убивает Джемина, выдыхая:</p><p>— <em>Нана</em>?</p><p>ххх</p><p>
  <strong>но завтра у нас уже нет.</strong>
</p><p>Джемин косит глаза в сторону Джено, но тут же отводит взгляд – тот смотрит прямо на него. </p><p>— Я так... – начинает Джено всё-таки и неловко ёрзает на стуле – в комнате производственной команды они не очень удобные, — ...рад тебя видеть. Как твои дела? Ты... у тебя всё хорошо? Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь среди... людей?</p><p>— Я принял лекарства и избегал, в основном... Сидел у режиссёра. Но сейчас я отношусь ко всему спокойнее, чем в школе, — признается Джемин, опустив голову и играясь своими пальцами. Конечно же, Джено помнил о его тревожном расстройстве. Чего он ожидал от самого лучшего, замечательного друга? Он будет помнить об этом и ещё через десять лет.</p><p>Джено молчит, чуть кивнув, думает немного, а затем задает очередной вопрос:</p><p>— Ты помощник сценариста Марка?</p><p>Джемин морщится.<em> Пожалуйста</em>, только не эта тема.</p><p>— Да. Правая рука. Помощник. Редактор. Называй как хочешь, — Джено снова кивает и между ними виснет неловкая тишина. Джемин нервно пытается придумать оправдания тому, что Джено скажет, но тот открывает рот и выдает совсем нечто неожиданное:</p><p>— Ты ведь хотел стать сценаристом.</p><p> Джемин поднимает голову и удивленно смотрит на Джено, кивая в подтверждение:</p><p>— Хотел.</p><p>— Почему ты помощник сценариста? Ты... учишься у Марка? Сам не пишешь?</p><p>Джемин не знает, что ответить. Джено правда выглядит взволнованный этим фактом.</p><p>— Я учусь, да. Сам не выпускаю ничего.</p><p>— Тебе стоит. Ты ведь хорошо пишешь, я любил твои рассказы, — Джено выглядит ужасно воодушевленным этим фактом, словно не замечая неловкости в воздухе, и Джемин не понимает, как они пришли к этому разговору. Он хвалит его способности?</p><p>— Я... – он не знает, что сказать, на самом деле, поэтому как-то неопределенно пожимает плечами, чувствуя себя полностью обескураженным. Джено любил то, что он писал? Он хвалит его и предлагает писать сценарии? Он не знает, что его новая дорама о нём? Что все дорамы, которыми он восхищается, на самом деле Джемина? </p><p>Как Джемину всё это объяснять и извиниться, если Джено сам ничего не понял.</p><p>— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — говорит Джемин вместо всего и неуверенно смотрит на Джено. Они пересекаются взглядом на несколько секунд, пока Джено не начинает улыбаться, своей самой настоящей широкой улыбкой, превращая глаза в полумесяцы. Джемин так сильно любил это.</p><p>Ли Джено был его первой любовью. </p><p>Был и остаётся единственной. </p><p>Как ему справиться со всем этим?</p><p>— Я бы хотел встретиться с тобой вне съемочной площадки, если ты не против. Мы могли бы сходить в парк, помнишь, как раньше? — у Джемина ёкает на эти слова. Как раньше. Он планировал включить это в сценарий. Уже включил и отправил на студию, вообще-то.</p><p>Он словно живое воплощение самоубийцы. Почему он решил, что сделать дораму автобиографической было хорошей идеей?</p><p>— Конечно, — практически блеет Джемин и слабо улыбается, когда Джено протягивает ему свой телефон, предлагая записать номер. Джемин дрожащими пальцами набирает номер и делает звонок, а затем возвращает телефон хозяину, подмечая обои с кошками. Раньше Джено говорил, что у него аллергия и он может заводить только собак.</p><p>Видимо, времена меняются. Так может, он и не вспомнит?</p><p>Джемин ждёт, что Джено спросит что-нибудь. Сидит в напряжении, готовый выдать правдоподобную ложь – сценарист Марк просто пишет о моей фобии, а цитаты, ну, это он <em>иногда</em> записывает и использует то, что говорили на самом деле реальные люди, и <em>вообще</em> он собрал много разных историй в этой дораме, — но Джено ничего не спрашивает и Джемин рад, что ему не приходится лгать.</p><p>Джемин украдкой рассматривает Джено, так близко он к нему впервые – прошло столько лет с тех пор, как он видел его в последний раз. Сейчас, Ли Джено выглядел как настоящая топ-звезда. Идеальная белоснежная кожа, макияж и причёска для съёмок молодили его, а школьная форма заставляла сердце Джемина ускоряться – слишком похоже на воспоминания десятилетней давности.</p><p>Но в отличие от того Ли Джено настоящий Джено выглядел более мужественно, взрослее, физически мощнее. Однако аура осталась всё той же и Джемин чувствовал эти волны спокойствия и теплоты, исходящие от актёра. Джемину хотелось слегка склониться ближе.</p><p>Телефон Джено вибрирует, он смотрит на него, морщась, а затем почти извиняющее на Джемина:</p><p>— Стилист-нуна потеряла меня, мне нужно снять макияж и встретиться с режиссёром.</p><p>— Тебе нужно идти, — Джемин кивает и тут же встает с жесткого стула, неловко замирая, когда Джено встает тоже и оказывается слишком близко, ближе, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Джено моргает несколько раз, прежде чем протянуть свою руку:</p><p>— Я обязательно напишу тебе, и мы встретимся, когда не будет съемок, хорошо? Я так долго ждал нашей встречи. </p><p>Джено машет на прощание и улыбается своими месяцами, а затем исчезает за дверью и всё, что крутится в голове Джемина это последнее <em>долго ждал нашей встречи</em>.</p><p>Джемин хватается за сердце, падая обратно на стул.</p><p><br/>Когда Джемин рассказывает Марку о встрече с Джено и что, кажется, тот ничего не помнит и не понял, Марк, на удивление, никак это не комментирует в стиле <em>разочарован</em> в нем. Он вообще не комментирует рассказ Джемина должным образом и Джемин обиженно выгоняет друга из квартиры, замахиваясь на него подушкой.</p><p>Он не ждёт, что Джено был серьезным. Сохраняет его номер как <em>Ли Джено</em>, но правда ничего не ждёт, говорит себе, что это было слишком неловко и Джено сделал всё это из вежливости. Увидел старого друга, решил как-то поддержать его, раз он добился популярности, а Джемин, по его мнению, нет.</p><p>Он не ходит больше на площадку, пару раз отправляя туда Марка, поэтому через две недели и вовсе готов лезть на стены от противоречивых чувств внутри и постоянного нахождения в одном помещении. Квартира снова превращается в помойку и Джемин сидит посреди гор одноразовых упаковок рамёна, взглядом сверля пустой экран с надписью <em>«эпизод десятый»</em> и так ничего и не написав.</p><p>Телефон начинает звонить где-то под подушками и книгами, Джемин долго ищет гаджет, а затем также долго смотрит на экран. <em>Ли Джено.</em></p><p>Джемин отвечает осторожно и голос Джено на другом конце радостный, он приветствует тихо и мягко, с улыбкой в голосе, спрашивает занят ли Джемин, ведь его <em>нет</em> на площадке, и не хочет ли он встретиться с Джено.</p><p>Джемин совершенно теряется, заикается, поэтому просто мычит согласно, и Джено, словно с облегчением, приглашает в субботу днём погулять и называет место. Прощается с легким смешком и кладёт трубку, а Джемин всё также смотрит на <em>«эпизод десятый»</em> и думает на что он только что согласился.</p><p>В субботу он долго принимает душ, расчесывает волосы, пытаясь сделать прическу, и тщательно выбирает одежду. Когда он подходит к парку, ветер превращает причесанные волосы в гнездо, и он замерзает, потому что куртка оказывается тонкой, а погода резко решила стать по-зимнему холодной, словно не вчера было плюс пятнадцать.</p><p>Джено сидит в дальней части парка на скамейке. Той самой, куда он раньше приводил Джемина, у того мурашки от воспоминаний, он знал, что так и будет, когда Джено предложил именно этот парк, догадывался, что они, вероятно, пойдут сюда, место, которое Джемин избегал добрых десять лет.</p><p>Джено замечает его и машет рукой, Джемин глубоко вздыхает и идёт навстречу своему прошлому.</p><p>Он бы мог сказать, что это не то, о чём он мечтал, но кто ему поверит – всё слишком прекрасно. Они не показываются в людных местах, потому что Джено смущено говорит, что хочет побыть наедине и Джемин только тупо кивает, соглашаясь, поэтому они усаживаются на траву в дальней части парка, Джено достает из своего рюкзака две баночки колы и они смотрят на пруд перед ними.</p><p>Джемин в ужасе, потому что о чём говорить он совершенно не знает, вот сейчас Джено разочаруется, ведь за десять лет Джемин никак не изменился, оставшись всё таким же несговорчивым, тихим и неуклюжим, даже если немного более спокойным, чем был. Он точно попытается как можно быстрее закончить встречу и будет только кивать издалека, пересекаясь на площадке, а Джемину придется включить эту сцену в сценарий дорамы и тогда, в финальном эпизоде, Джено точно поймет, что это дорама о нём и что Джемин просто ужасный лж–</p><p>Додумать разыгравшемуся воображению не даёт счастливая улыбка актёра. Он рассказывает что-то о смешных случаях на площадке, переходит на предыдущие работы с известными сонбэ, а между делом бросает небольшие крохи информации о себе и Джемин узнаёт, что Ли Джено, как был ангелом, так им и остался, приютив умирающих кошек, несмотря на аллергию, проводя благотворительные акции в детских домах и помогая их бывшей школе средствами на восстановление после землетрясения.</p><p>Джено много и Джемин почти задыхается, от того, что тот не следует придуманному сценарию из его головы, с которым Джемин уже почти смирился. Вместо этого Джено весело говорит своим тихим, мягким голосом, иногда прерываясь, чтобы отпить немного из баночки и Джемину только и остаётся, что смотреть на Джено широко раскрытыми глазами и кивать, когда на него смотрят. Джено обо всём прекрасно помнит и о том, как Джемин любит его слушать – тоже.</p><p>Джемин чувствует возрождение всепоглощающей любви где-то внутри себя и ничего не может с этим поделать.</p><p>Спустя некоторое время он расслабляется и даже принимает участие в разговоре, старательно избегая любых разговоров о работе сценаристом, рассказывает о Марке и Джисоне, о вечно занятом Донхёке, который постоянно их ругает, даже вспоминает тот забавный случай с университетских годов, когда Донхёк почти полгода был уверен, что Джемин <em>ненавидит</em> его и открыто игнорирует, пока его не переубедили, что всё совсем не так. Джено смеётся, жмурится, показывая полумесяцы, Джемин умирает и возрождается внутри, словно птица феникс, и он давно не чувствовал такую бурю эмоций, как в тот момент, когда Джено берёт его за руку и тянет через пешеходный переход в сторону кафе.</p><p>— Почему ты не стал сценаристом? – спрашивает Джено, склонившись над своей кружкой с кофе, и Джемина парализует в ужасе, а в голове словно взрывается звоном сирена.</p><p>Он неопределенно пожимает плечами, но Джено такой ответ не устраивает, он кажется действительно раздосадованным:</p><p>— Ты ведь очень талантлив, <em>Нана</em>, — и нет, Джемин вовсе не умирает от одного только звука своего прозвища из уст Джено, — Я не понимаю, почему ты помощник сценариста, когда ты сам можешь стать сценаристом.</p><p>Джемин хочет сказать, что всё нормально и его все устраивает, когда Джено выдаёт:</p><p>— Возможно, я мог бы показать пару твоих сценариев на некоторых каналах, мой менеджер Кун имеет много связей, есть ведь открытые конкурсы. Мы могли бы... — Джено, добрая душа распаляется всё больше, желая помочь давнему другу и Джемин теряется, начиная мотать головой, как китайский болванчик.</p><p>— Нет, нет меня всё устраивает.</p><p>— Но у тебя наверняка есть свои сценарии, — закатывает глаза Джено, потому что знает, что это так, Джемин говорил ему об этом, Джемин показывал ему черновики черновиков, Джено просто чувствует это и Джемин затыкается, понимая, что тот совершенно прав.</p><p>— Решено, — хлопает в ладоши Джено радостно, — Когда пойдём гулять в следующий раз, то ты принесёшь какой-нибудь свой сценарий и я отдам его своему менеджеру.</p><p>Джемин не в силах протестовать, его сердце остановилось ещё на мысли о следующей встрече.</p><p>ххх</p><p>
  <strong>кажется, будто что-то щекочет под ребрами</strong>
</p><p>Марк говорит, что устал закатывать глаза, когда Джемин в очередной раз изливает свои чувства, упоминая о том, какой Джено умный, щедрый, бескорыстный, красивый, и добрый и...</p><p>— Если вы начнёте встречаться, тебе придётся рассказать ему, что ты написал с него персонажей, — только и говорит Джисон, забивая рот виноградом. Расположив голову на коленках Марка, он раскинул свои длинные конечности на весь диван, заставляя Джемина ютится на полу, потому что кресло рядом оккупировал Донхёк.</p><p>— Кишка тонка, — отвечает Донхёк с полным ртом шоколада, на что Марк переводит осуждающе возмущенный взгляд с Джисона на него. Он тут вообще-то пытается прибавить их другу уверенности в себе, а еще устроить его личную жизнь, а они разбивают его старания вдребезги!</p><p>Джемин грустно и шумно выдыхает, уронив голову на колени и, уставившись в одну точку, вспоминает, как Джено провел с ним половину дня, а затем вызвался провожать прямо до дома, когда сильно стемнело.</p><p>Нет, таких идеальных людей, как Ли Джено больше не существует.</p><p>Он был так рад, что встретил старого друга, что теперь писал ему сообщения почти постоянно, когда не был занят съёмками, Джемин бы удивился откуда у успешного актёра столько свободного времени, но был занят мыслями о предложении Джено.</p><p>Тот, твердо уверенный в своей правоте, уже несколько раз предлагал встретится и напоминал Джемину захватить с собой сценарий.</p><p>Один раз встреча сорвалась, потому что Джемин струсил и придумал важные дела у сценариста Марка, ещё раз он и правда был занят делами сценариста Марка, и дважды просто избегал, придумывая себе всё новые оправдания, пока сценарист Марк, приехав на съемочную площадку удивлённо не покосился на Джено и не буркнул, что пусть помощник катится хоть на все четыре. Джено ликовал, благодаря Марка и обещая, что останется перед ним в долгу. Джемин хотел убить друга и свалить всю вину перед Джисоном на Донхёка.</p><p>Джено зовёт его в парк, поэтому, тяжело вздохнув, Джемин одевается теплее – февраль выдаётся холодным, – а затем, немного подумав, достаёт из стола один из старых сценариев, слишком старых, времен старшей школы и начала университета, меняет первую страницу с напечатанной датой создания на этот год и спешит.</p><p>Джено, едва видит в его руках конверт тут же отбирает его, складывает в свой рюкзак и только потом неожиданно обнимает Джемина, крепко сжимая его предплечья, так, что тот даже дышать не может.</p><p>Они гуляют по парку и разговаривают, пока Джемин не говорит слегка неуклюже, что замёрз.</p><p>— Нана... — начинает было Джено и смотрит на него умилительно, но так ничего и не говорит, качая головой, а затем берёт его за холодную руку без перчатки и крепко сжимает её, растирая. Джемин чувствует, что краснеет и мороз совсем не виноват, но Джено не смотрит, только тянет его в сторону ближайшего кафе.</p><p>— Как съёмки? – спрашивает Джемин осторожно, грея руки о чашку с кофе. Джено пожимает плечами:</p><p>— Хорошо, режиссёр доволен. Вообще-то, — Джено смотрит как-то обиженно, — Мог бы сам прийти и посмотреть.</p><p>Джемин давится воздухом, глубоко вздыхает и блеет что-то о том, что у него много работы, но Джено ему не верит.</p><p>— Марк сказал, что ты ничем не занят, — Джемин обещает точно убить Марка, как появится такая возможность.</p><p>— Или ты не хочешь приходить на площадку? — тем временем делает собственные выводы Джено и внезапно выглядит очень грустным, — Это же не из-за меня?</p><p>— Нет, — почти кричит Джемин, слишком громко, привлекая внимание. На него оглядываются и он краснеет, пытается сжаться и смотрит на Джено почти благоговейно, — Я приду, обещаю.</p><p>Джено хмурится еще несколько секунд, прежде чем на губах расплывается улыбка и он кивает, больше походя на счастливого щенка, будто только что не выглядел так, словно заплачет.</p><p>— Ты обещал.</p><p>Джемин попадается в его сети слишком добровольно и счастливо.</p><p><br/>Поэтому уже на следующей неделе он сидит на съемочной площадке, Джено видя его, поправляет галстук своей школьной формы и машет рукой через всю площадку. Джемин видит, как Сохён рядом смотрит на них по очереди и заинтересованно приподнимает брови, и краснеет.</p><p>Они пьют кофе у фургончика с едой в перерывах между съемками и Джемин хихикает, скрывая лицо за стаканчиком, когда Джено шепчет о том, как это на самом деле неловко – говорить какие-то очень личные для героя вещи, когда напротив тебя двадцать человек с камерами и мониторами и как это после на экране кажется чем-то очень интимным и личным.</p><p>В какой-то момент он спрашивает у актёра, стараясь звучать непринуждённо:</p><p>— Ты не читал мой... Сценарий? — Джено как-то странно замирает с нечитаемым выражением лица, смотрит на свой стаканчик, а затем переводит взгляд на Джемина и пытается извиниться:</p><p>— Я поздно получил свой сценарий, поэтому у меня не было времени...</p><p>— Ничего, — быстро заверяет Джемин и пытается спрятать за стаканчиком розовые щёки.</p><p>Там их и находит Сохён, подкрадывается со спины, заставляя Джемина вздрогнуть, и улыбается, спрашивая не помощник ли это сценариста Марка. Джено с широкой улыбкой, не замечая взглядов Джемина, приобнимает его за плечи:</p><p>— Это Джемин, мой давний друг.</p><p>— Ах друг, — ухмыляется Сохён и жмёт Джемину руку, говоря, что ей очень приятно познакомиться.</p><p>С тех пор Джемин слишком часто наведывается на съемочную площадку, Марк лишь ухмыляется и закатывает глаза, будучи счастливым, от того, что не нужно притворяться кем-то другим, а Джемин с Джено также проводят время вместе в перерывах. Во время съёмок Джемин сидит с режиссером рядом и тот доволен, что если нет сценариста Марка, то рядом хотя бы его помощник. </p><p>— Я чувствую себя хорошо, когда ты сидишь там, за камерой, — смущённо признается Джено, — Это заставляет меня вспомнить школьные годы и так мне легче понять своего персонажа.</p><p>Джемин практически умирает от того, насколько близок Джено к его раскрытию, но тот лишь крепче сжимает его ладонь, и они продолжают медленно идти по безлюдному парку.</p><p>Иногда Джемин позволяет себе мечтать.</p><p>Если бы он был таким как все, обычным человеком, без проблем с социализацией, постоянным страхом к скоплениям людей, более разговорчивым, более смешным, может быть он нравился бы Джено чуть больше. Может быть это остановило бы его тогда, десять лет назад, от того, чтобы покинуть жизнь Джемина так надолго, без желания узнать, как он. Джемин боится спрашивать, почему Джено ни разу не звонил за все эти годы, ни разу не искал его.</p><p>Боится ещё и потому, каким счастливым выглядит Джено рядом, и он не хочет омрачать это своими вопросами. Как тот иногда смотрит на него, словно вновь нашел то, что так давно искал, но Джемин старается не думать об этом, ведь фантазия у него богатая, однажды он уже напридумывал себе реакцию Джено, которая абсолютно точно не была реальной, а значит Джемин ошибался. В конце концов, он был <em>сценаристом Марком</em>. Он мог придумать и поверить в реальность своих фантазий слишком легко.</p><p>Но он не может остановить себя от мыслей, заставляющих сердце биться слишком сильно. О том, как Джено постоянно хочет быть вокруг него и знать о нём, как и раньше, о том, как он знакомится с Донхёком и Джисоном, когда Джемин смущённо приглашает его к себе на обед и зовет туда всех. Джено много восхищается краснеющим, словно рак, Марком, Донхёк и Джисон давятся едой, пытаясь заглушить смех, а Джемин хочет умереть и Джено искренне не понимает, что происходит, но он не возражает, потому что компания кажется уютной и приятной. О том, как Джено знакомит Джемина с Куном и тот смотрит на него внимательно, но доброжелательно, а затем говорит как-то странно, с намёком, что его сценарий хорош, пусть и сыроват и Джемин чувствует ещё один слой лжи в его отношениях с Джено из-за этого.</p><p>Джено знакомит его со своими кошками, предварительно приняв из его рук таблетки от аллергии, со своим другом из Китая Ченле, живущим на одном этаже, который тоже является поклонником дорам <em>Марка</em>. Они устраивают марафоны фильмов сначала у Джено, а затем у Джемина и тот остается ночевать, потому что <em>поздно,</em> и они случайно доходят до фильма с эпизодической ролью Ли. Джено закатывает глаза, смотря на молодого себя, а Джемин краснеет, потому что уже не раз видел этот фильм, и актёр в нём казался ему совсем не похожим на него настоящего. Джено забывает свою зеленую худи на следующее утро и Джемин никому не говорит, но оставляет её бережно храниться в шкафу.</p><p>— Ты ему нравишься, — уверенно говорит Марк в очередной раз, пытаясь достучаться до друга, но Джемин только качает головой, чувствуя, как сердце ухает где-то в горле только от того, что он слышит нечто подобное.</p><p>— Он просто рад старому другу, — Марк закатывает глаза и оставляет это, бормоча «разбирайтесь сами».</p><p>Февраль сменяется мартом и близится к апрелю, когда дораму начинают транслировать. Она производит очередной фурор и к четвертой серии бьёт рейтинг канала, Марк со страдальческим выражением лица даёт несколько интервью, а Джемин и Джено, усевшись в квартире последнего, мило хихикают, наблюдая, как их гуманоидный друг растерянно хлопает глазами, когда его спрашивают об историях, послуживших вдохновением. Джемин почти чувствует себя отмщённым, пусть и волнуется, как отреагирует Джено, но тот смотрит на всё с заинтересованным выражением лица и Джемин отбрасывает от себя все эти мысли. Если он ещё ни о чём не догадался, считая, что Марк просто такой же неуклюжий, как Джемин, только более общительный, то никогда не поймёт.</p><p>Джемин успокаивается в этой обстановке и чувствует себя радостно. Он не мог поверить, что его лучший школьный друг, – его первая любовь! – спустя столько времени был тем же потрясающим человеком и хотел дружить с ним, хотел проводить с ним почти всё своё свободное время, и даже, возможно, чувствовал к нему симпатию. Джемин ставил под сомнение в своих сценариях чувства, основывающие любовь, однако его взгляды менялись в геометрической прогрессии – он буквально ощущал бабочек в животе и чувствовал волны уносящей его любви. Даже если, возможно, безответной.</p><p>Поэтому, когда он видит очередную статью о том, что главные герои новой дорамы сценариста Марка встречаются в настоящей жизни, ведь актёра Ли видели недалеко от реки Хан с двумя стаканчиками кофе, когда актриса Ким находилась недалеко в торговом центре, а режиссёр прерывает его оцепенение и просит передать сценаристу Марку просьбу прислать сценарий на последний эпизод, Джемин чувствует будто проваливается в темноту.</p><p>xxx</p><p>
  <strong>я пытаюсь не скучать по тебе,</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>но мне безумно тебя не хватает</strong>
</p><p>Джено спрашивает всё ли у него в порядке, используя его прозвище – <em>«Нана»</em> значится в начале сообщения и Джемин, чувствуя укол в районе сердца, пишет, что всё хорошо и он занят, чтобы встретиться. Он знает, что Марк только разведет руками и скажет, что загрузил своего помощника работой, если Джено придёт к тому в ресторан, чтобы узнать подробности.</p><p>Джемин открывает документ с финальным эпизодом, до последнего он держит зрителей в неведении получат ли Тэён и Джэхён счастливый финал, расставшись и встретившись через шесть лет – Джемин уменьшает цифру, понимая, что <em>иначе</em> Джено бы догадался.</p><p>Он чувствует, будто возвращается на поверхность, волны любви, которые он сам себе придумал, превращаются в шторм отчаяния, затопивший его океаном безысходности и разочарования. Джемин отказывается открывать дверь даже Джисону <em>с едой</em> и тот только ворчит, что он ненормальный, оставляя суп и чокпаль собственного приготовления у двери.</p><p>Джемин не спит ночами, изливая душу в строчках будущего эпизода, ходит по дому в бессмысленном марафоне, представляя себе самые худшие сценарии о том, как Джено <em>правда</em> начинает встречаться с Сохён, а затем узнает, что всё это время играл самого себя, что Джемин был таким ужасным человеком, что рассказал сценаристу Марку всё, о своём лучшем друге, да ещё и выставил это так, словно они были какими-то дурацкими влюблёнными. Рассказал что-то настолько личное, что теперь за этим наблюдает вся страна, точно зная, что история основана на реальных событиях. А он заставил Джено участвовать в этом. Он будет его ненавидеть. А может быть хуже, он узнает, что всё это время Джемин и был сценаристом Марком и всё совсем плохо – он лгал ему в лицо, заставил лучшего друга врать ему, всей <em>стране</em>. Он узнает об этом и узнают все. С ним откажутся сотрудничать, на Марка ляжет позор, в котором виноват Джемин, он станет изгоем, дела у ресторана ухудшаться, Марк перестанет разговаривать с Джемином, потому что тот и так нанёс ему непоправимый урон, Джисон всегда последует за Марком, а Донхёк, <em>Донхё</em>к конечно же скажет, что он говорил и тоже отвернётся от него. И Джемин останется один, потому что он разрушил всё своей ложью, разрушил...</p><p><em>«Королева драмы»</em>, присылает Донхёк как раз в тот момент, когда мысли Джемина увязли в самых худших, самых неправдоподобных вариантах развития событий. Он грустно откидывает телефон в сторону и стонет, потому что ненавидит себя за это – в одиночестве он всегда думает о худшем, а ситуация сейчас как раз к этому располагает.</p><p>В какой-то момент он начинает игнорировать и Джено, только мотает мышкой новостные сайты, смотрит восторженные отзывы о дораме и с ноющей болью в сердце читает комментарии о потрясающей игре Джено, который определенно должен забрать награды на премиях в конце года. Джемин с грустью смотрит, как люди пишут о потрясающей химии между двумя актерами, спрашивают правда ли те встречаются, хвалят сценарий Марка и говорят, что ни разу в нём не сомневались, но пожалуйста, мог ли он не разбивать им сердца и сделать счастливый финал?</p><p>А вот сердце Джемина разбилось по его собственной вине.</p><p><em>Конец</em>, печатает он и ставит точку, а затем некоторое время сидит в оцепенении. Он не знал, какой должна была быть финальная сцена, когда начинал писать, он вообще не планировал, что всё изменится так сильно, но встреча с Джено в настоящем внесла огромные коррективы в его запланированный сценарий. Вместо размышлений о прошлом, дорама переплелась в клубок двух линий: той, шестилетней давности между главными героями и настоящей жизнью. Кто-то жалел Тэён, кто-то осуждал и критиковал за то, что взрослая героиня вела себя совсем глупо, как ребенок, боясь находиться рядом с людьми даже спустя годы. Каждый комментарий словно нож для Джемина, но он стойко дочитывал критику, сжимая губы.</p><p>Его страхи, тревожное расстройство, боязнь людей – это не то, от чего можно так просто избавиться. Он знает почему это началось – он думал, что потерял всю свою семью, пока их не нашли под обвалом, – это было давно, но не прошло бесследно и он всё ещё мирится с последствиями. Это не было очередным фильмом, где с пришедшей любовью или уверенностью в себе всё прошло. Для Джемина это был тяжелый путь, в середине которого его так внезапно бросили, и он почти сломался, замкнулся вновь, пока не появился Марк, который до сих пор всегда помогал ему. </p><p>Отчасти эта дорама была посвящена именно Марку, тем персонажам, которые всегда были здесь для него и это было важнее любовной линии, которую ждали многие. До этого момента он вообще не знал, как её закончить – наверняка странно смотрелись эти вновь дружественные отношения между героями после внезапной длительной разлуки. Но, конечно же, судьба преподнесла ему сюрприз. Самую логичную концовку из всех. Он уверен.</p><p>Джемин грустно улыбается. Его будут ненавидеть за открытый финал, за острые, словно бритва слова, но он думает, что так лучше. Пусть для зрителей, всё будет закончено, как не получилось для них с Джено – Джемин собирался и дальше его игнорировать, пока тот наконец не забудет его. Теперь исчезнет вовсе не Ли, а Джемин.</p><p><br/>xxx</p><p>
  <strong>я любил тебя и это было взаимно</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>что ж, достаточно и этого.</strong>
</p><p>Джемин запускает квартиру – опять, – поэтому надевает единственную чистую худи, принадлежащую одному известному актёру и всё-таки выходит из квартиры – Марк очень долго кричит в трубку, оставляет гневные сообщения на автоответчике, что тот опять придумал себе над чем страдать и игнорирует внешний мир. Джемину словно нужен был пинок – друзья вовсе не собираются его покидать и он слишком ушёл в свою бурную фантазию.</p><p>Он приходит в ресторан Марка и видит Джисона, который облегчено вздыхает и ретируется на кухню, чтобы приготовить ему самгёпсаль, а Марк звонит Донхёку и через час они сидят вчетвером за уединённым столиком, отмечая написанный сценарий, даже если Джемин ещё не решился отправить его на студию.</p><p>— Ну, они будут вместе? — Джисон взволнованно подпрыгивает, словно цыплёнок, и смотрит во все глаза – то ли он слишком большой фанат дорамы, то ли ему интересна личная жизнь Джемина, последний не знает. Он неопределенно пожимает плечами и утыкается в свою тарелку.</p><p>— Ну так... Что? — осторожно поддакивает Донхёк и предусмотрительно притягивает бутылку с соджу поближе к себе. Джемин только шумно выдыхает и улыбки на лицах друзей вянут.</p><p>— Думаю, так будет лучше, — говорит он не так уверено, и Марк несколько раз моргает перед тем, как уточнить:</p><p>— Но ты ведь даже с ним не говорил об этом. По сути, Джено вообще ничего не знает, только то, что ты его игнорируешь. Он был крайне взволнован, когда приходил сюда и действительно переживал. Ты нравишься ему.</p><p>— Не так... — протестует Джемин, но его перебивают.</p><p>— Он проводит с тобой всё своё время, несмотря на то что за десять лет вы могли стать друг другу совершенно чужими, — замечает Джисон. </p><p>— Он постоянно говорит о тебе, как и ты о нём, вы держитесь за руки, и в последней раз на съемочной площадке, он упомянул вашу прогулку в книжный магазин при Сохён и громко сказал, что это свидание, — поддакивает Марк, а Джемин просто открывает и закрывает рот, словно рыба, не зная, что сказать.</p><p>— И не думаешь, что тем, кого он ждал с двумя стаканчиками у реки Хан был ты? – не выдерживает Донхёк, потому что с самого начала был уверен в этом, чёрт, именно в этот день Джемин потерял ключи от квартиры и Джено, словно преданный хозяину питомец, сидел с ним у двери до приезда Донхёка, развлекая непутёвого хозяина квартиры. Это с самого начала показалось Донхёку странным, а Джемин был ужасно недалёким в таких вещах. Любить кого-то десять лет, подумать только.</p><p>— Это может значить совсем другое, вдруг ты не так понял. Почему вы считаете, что я ему нравлюсь, если...</p><p>— Да он сам так сказал, — не выдерживает Джисон, но Марк только бьёт его вбок и младший предусмотрительно замолкает, опустив голову в тарелку. Марк выглядит озабоченным.</p><p>Джемин скованно молчит, смотрит на троих друзей растерянным взглядом и Донхёк удерживается от того, чтобы закатить глаза, потому что их друг определенно был самым драматичным человеком в их жизни, и, несмотря на все свои достижения, ещё и очень тупым для чего-то, что лежит прямо перед его носом. </p><p>Джемин, чувствуя, как щёки краснеют, а голова начинает болеть, внезапно дёргается вперёд, за бутылкой соджу рядом с Донхёком, но Донхёк тут же начинает отбиваться, притягивая алкоголь к себе, а люди вокруг оглядываются на начавшего возмущаться хозяина ресторана.</p><p>Его выгоняют ещё через час, к сожалению, трезвого. Джемин бредёт по улицам, проезжает три остановки на автобусе, выходит на полупустынную улицу и идёт вглубь парка в сторону своего дома. Он почти доходит до выхода с противоположной стороны, осторожно обходя скопления гуляющих людей, когда видит под ногами белые лепестки.</p><p>Цветение вишни, с иронией думает Джемин и поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на дерево.</p><p>Ли Джено стоит перед ним.</p><p>Такой красивый, атлетично сложенный, с подстриженными по бокам волосами – снимать школьные сцены больше не нужно, и сейчас он совсем не выглядел, как подросток, – в рубашке с закатанными рукавами, стоял у выхода из парка, ожидая его, Джемина. Джемин замирает прямо под деревом.</p><p>— <em>Нана</em>, — говорит Джено и на его лице расплывается улыбка, он подходит ближе и останавливается всего лишь в каком-то метре, но наклоняется по инерции вперёд, словно готов подойти ещё ближе.</p><p>Джемин мнет руками карманы худи, растерянно моргая.</p><p>Ты ему нравишься, сказал Марк. Он сам так сказал, в сердцах сказал Джисон.</p><p>— Привет, — это всё, что он может вымолвить, правда? Джемин не знает, что сказать.</p><p>Джено, кажется, понимает.</p><p>— Марк сказал, что ты идёшь домой, — говорит он из всего, что мог бы сказать и Джемин даже не удивляется. Его друзья – предатели. А он собирается сделать так, что Джено будет его ненавидеть, — Я подумал, что, возможно, мог бы проводить тебя. Вряд ли ты так занят во время ходьбы, как в остальное время...</p><p>— Джено, — прерывает Джемин и напрягается, пытаясь спрятаться, утонуть в зеленой худи. Которая принадлежала Джено. Ох.</p><p>Джено смотрит внимательно, слишком открыто и преданно, и Джемин заикается, пытаясь справится с мыслями:</p><p>— Я н-не думаю, что будет правильно.</p><p>— Почему? – искренне удивляется Джено. Джемин всё-таки решается и жутко краснея, сипит:</p><p>— Твоя девушка?</p><p>— У меня нет девушки, — еще больше растерян Джено. Джемин отчаянно отводит взгляд в сторону, но всё, что видит перед собой – деревья вишни. Это что же, Донхёк был прав? </p><p>Может быть, они все были правы?</p><p>— Марк сказал, что ты говорил о свидании, — собираясь с последними силами выдавливает из себя Джемин и видит, как на лице Джено появляется замешательство, а затем смущение.</p><p>— Я... Я надеюсь, это... Ты ничего не говорил, и я решил, что ты не против, что всё, как раньше. Я ведь знаю тебя, — начинает оправдываться Джено и Джемину только остается глупо моргать. Они ведь взрослые люди, в конце концов!</p><p>— Свидание со мной? — Джено молча кивает. Джемин шумно вдыхает. Так. — Я думал ты меня ненавидишь, — выдает он и замолкает, чувствуя удивлённый взгляд:</p><p>— Почему? Ты нравишься мне.</p><p>— Я?</p><p>— Ты – моя первая любовь, — Джено разводит руками, словно это очевидно, а Джемин моргает и отрицательно качает головой:</p><p>— Нет, это ты – моя первая любовь, — Джено замирает, смотря на Джемина абсолютно влюблённым взглядом, таким, каким он смотрел на него последние два месяца и ещё раньше, десять лет назад, и Джемин растерян, вдруг ему всё это кажется? У него богатое воображение. Ему нельзя доверять.</p><p>— Ты был влюблён в меня? В школе? — спрашивает Джено взволнованным голосом и Джемину только и остается, что опустить взгляд на свои кроссовки, молча кивая.</p><p>— Ты уехал и даже не искал встречи со мной, — почти обиженно говорит он на грани шёпота.</p><p>—  Я искал! – Джено выглядит оскорблённым до глубины души, — Мои родители отправили меня в Японию на несколько месяцев, и я потерял связь со всеми. А когда вернулся, то мы уже закончили школу, а все вокруг говорили, что твои родители уехали на Чиндо и что ты отправился с ними. Я не знал, как найти тебя там. Кун со мной с самого начала моей карьеры, можешь спросить у него, я пытался найти тебя всеми способами.</p><p>Джемин пытается осмыслить услышанное, чувствуя, как сердце начинает биться быстрее. Он что правда все эти десять лет думал, что ангел по имени Ли Джено мог так предать своего друга, что даже не захотел связаться с ним? </p><p>— Ты искал меня, — шепчет он удивлённо и Джено активно кивает головой, чувствуя невероятное облегчение. Из-за этого Джемин не хотел с ним говорить? Эта обида таилась в нём? Ну теперь-то всё позади, — Ты искал, потому что я нравился тебе.</p><p>— Ты всё ещё нравишься мне, — говорит Джено уже более спокойно и смотрит прямо в глаза молчаливому Джемину. Джемин не замечает, как внезапно Джено успокаивается, словно всё в порядке. Осталось только одно, крутившееся в его голове уже долгое время, — Могу я спросить?</p><p>Джемин кивает, всё ещё пытаясь осознать тот факт, что он всё это время нравился Джено.</p><p>— Джэхён – это я? — улыбается Джено почти радостно.</p><p>Джемин шарахается в ужасе.</p><p>— Нет, — выдыхает он потрясённо и отшатывается назад, но Джено следует за ним, шагая вперёд, — <em>Нет.</em> Марк что, <em>рассказал</em> тебе?</p><p>— Марк ничего не говорил, я... Я сам понял.</p><p>— Нет, — выдыхает Джемин, чувствуя волны ужаса, накрывающие его с головой.</p><p>Он только что хотел сам признаться? Что ж, это было до новости о том, что его чувства были взаимны всё это время. Где там его худший сценарий?</p><p>— Ты не хотел, чтобы я знал? — Джено пугается резкой смены его эмоций и чувствует внезапный укол обиды. Он так долго ждал, чтобы спросить это, всё время мучился, отговаривал сам себя, пока не решился спросить у Марка и получил заикающегося сценариста с безумным взглядом прямо посреди ресторана.</p><p>— Как ты понял? – спрашивает Джемин в нарастающей панике, всё ещё пытаясь отойти и Джено поднимает руки, чтобы дотронуться до его плеча, но так и замирает с ними в воздухе, не дотянувшись:</p><p>— Я ещё в самом начале понял, что это о нас. О тебе и обо мне. Там были диалоги, которые я слишком хорошо помнил, потому что говорил тебе это, — Джемин хватает воздух ртом. Всё было ещё хуже, чем он думал. Джено с самого начала всё знал, а Джемин был таким <em>беспечным</em>, — Я долго сомневался, ведь Марк не похож на тебя, значит ли это, что вы были знакомы? А потом появился ты и я был на седьмом небе от счастья и решил, что это не так важно, ведь это, в конце концов, послужило причиной почему мы снова встретились. Но мне было обидно, что ты всего лишь помощник сценариста даже спустя столько лет, ведь ты уже был талантлив в школе. А когда я прочитал твой сценарий... Нана, я ведь помню все твои идеи со школьной скамьи. Как ты мог дать мне то, что уже показывал, если хотел сохранить всё в секрете? Когда я прочитал и понял, что это ты написал, всё встало на свои места. Твой стиль виден в каждом сценарии. И Кун тоже счёл подозрительным то, что эта работа так похожа на «Цветение вишни». Я пошёл в ресторан к Марку и прямо спросил не являешься ли ты гострайтером. А потом Джисон вышел из кухни, но услышал только конец фразы и удивился откуда я уже об этом знаю.</p><p>Точно. Джемин убьёт Марка и Джисона вместе. Их долго и счастливо и в один день наступит очень <em>скоро</em>.</p><p>Джемин молчит в ужасе размышляя о том, как много испортил он сам, отказываясь улавливать главную суть – Джено переживал о нём, Джено думал о нём, Джено <em>заботилс</em>я о нём. Он, чёрт возьми, ему нравился. А Джемин всё испортил.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, прости меня, — выдыхает Джемин, чувствуя, как внезапные слёзы подступают к глазам. Джено не успевает за его реакцией, всего минуту назад тот шарахался от него в ужасе, а сейчас резко подался вперёд, хватая за руки и почти слёзно умоляя простить.</p><p>— Почему... Мне не за что тебя прощать.</p><p>— Я всё испортил, — шепчет Джемин, — Я не хотел, чтобы ты знал об этом, чтобы кто-либо знал об этом. Мы думали, что это хорошая идея.</p><p>— Но она хорошая, — неуверенно говорит Джено, не зная, как успокоить Джемина, — Если это не мешает Марку, и ты чувствуешь себя комфортно, почему нет? Я ведь знаю, как тяжело тебе приходилось взаимодействовать с людьми до того, как мы познакомились и что со мной всё стало лучше. А потом ты... — Джено резко замолкает и его зрачки расширяются, когда он понимает, — Нана, седьмой эпизод. Это <em>моя</em> вина?</p><p>Джемин жмурится.</p><p>— Я ухудшил твоё положение? Из-за того, что я бросил тебя, ты... — Джено не договаривает, но Джемин чувствует нарастающую злость в голосе, — Я всегда говорил, что эти месяцы в Японии ничего мне не принесли, но родители настаивали. Выходит, я сделал всё ещё хуже.</p><p>— Ты помог мне, — протестует Джемин, смотря на Джено снизу вверх, — Это я виноват, что не проявил воли, не стал пытаться дальше. Я и не хотел. Если бы не случайность, не было бы даже этого сценариста Марка.</p><p>Джемин кусает губы, облизывает их, думая, как объяснить лучше, и всё-таки решается:</p><p>— У меня уже был один готовый сценарий, но именно поэтому я тогда решился выпустить «Цветение вишни». В какой-то момент набрался храбрости, подумал, что, может, однажды ты увидишь эту дораму, вспомнишь о старом друге, который также, как и главная героиня пытался преодолеть свои страхи и болезни, пытался не сломаться. Как воля случая повлияла на его жизнь, как знакомство с тобой позволило жить дальше, найти опору. Как появились такие люди, как Марк и помогли сделать жизнь комфортной, для таких людей, как я, были понимающими. Я думал, эта дорама оставит о себе хоть какое-то воспоминание, подобное этому. Я не рассчитывал, что ты будешь играть в ней. Я был в ужасе от того, что вообще решился.</p><p>— И ты не хотел, чтобы я знал?</p><p>— Я думал, что ты будешь ненавидеть меня, — шепчет Джемин, — Я думал, что это из-за того, что ты уехал. Что это было не так уж и важно. Не знаю, почему я так думал, возможно, мне стоит просто перестать вообще делать какие-либо умозаключения.</p><p>Джено выглядит так, словно готов смеяться и плакать одновременно, взгляд извиняющийся, сожалеющий. Он аккуратно освобождает одну свою руку от цепкой хватки Джемина, поднимая её выше, и осторожно касается его лица, проводя кончиками пальцев по скуле.</p><p>— Нана, — выдыхает он влюблённо и Джемин от неожиданности икает, смотрит снизу вверх и вновь лепечет:</p><p>— Мне так жаль, ведь всё это по моей ви...</p><p>Джемин не может говорить, потому что ему мешают чужие губы. Он моргает несколько раз, словно пытаясь понять, а затем как-то слабо прикрывает глаза, словно отправляется куда-то в небеса и это до нелепого смешно – ангел во плоти, его первая и последняя любовь, известный актер Ли Джено целует его, признаётся ему в любви в парке прямо перед его домом. </p><p>Джено берёт его лицо в свои руки и нежно целует, захватывая сначала нижнюю, а затем и верхнюю губу, слишком увлекается и Джемину отказывают последние остатки разума, он закидывает руки на его шею, ощущает кольцо объятий на талии, и пытается прижаться ещё ближе.</p><p>— Так, — говорит Джено, пытаясь звучать беспечно, — Мы в порядке? — Джемин молча кивает, пряча лицо в вороте чужой рубашки, — И мы идём на свидание? — Джемин жмурится и бурчит что-то неразборчиво, вновь кивая.</p><p>Чувствует лёгкий ветерок, когда отстраняется и всё, что он видит – лицо Джено слишком красивое, слишком счастливое и влюблённое. Он чуть склоняет голову набок, любуясь Джемином в ответ, и с его волос падают маленькие белые лепестки.</p><p>Джемин поднимает взгляд наверх и смотрит на то, как от ветра колышутся ветки вишни, опутывая их белым дождём.</p><p>— Хм, — тянет он задумчиво, словно что-то упускает, и кусает нижнюю губу, высматривая причудливый узор цветов.</p><p>— Хм? — спрашивает Джено, звуча слишком нетерпеливо, и когда Джемин смотрит на него, тот слишком интенсивно смотрит на его губы. Джемин внезапно ощущает себя глупо счастливым и смущённым и пытается вновь прижаться к Джено, чтобы спрятать лицо, но тот не даёт, широко улыбается, склоняясь над ним, и вновь целует.</p><p>— О Боже! — кричит Джемин, отрываясь от столь приятного времяпрепровождения и смотрит на испуганного Джено широко раскрытыми глазами.</p><p>— Что случилось?</p><p>— Мне нужно срочно переписать последний эпизод.</p><p>
  <strong>какая захватывающая мелодрама, </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>радует, что у этой истории счастливый конец.</strong>
</p><p>ххх</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>' Ким Ынсук – сценаристка, её сценарии: Таинственный сад, Наследники, Потомки солнца, Токкэби, Мистер Саншайн и др.<br/>' Цветение вишни в Корее происходит весной, преимущественно в конце марта - начале апреля.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>